ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List Of Ash: Protector Of The Underworld Episodes
Ash: Protector Of The Underworld is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon October 16, 2018. The show is about a 15-year-old boy named Ash Anderson, Who has recently been made the new underworld warrior,the protector and the keeper of the balance between the human and the light underworld. To accomplish his task, he has been magically enhanced, making him far stronger and faster than ordinary humans, He Also Got A Sword Made Of Demon Blood.He can also use various kinds of magic to assist him. Episodes Pilot # The Protector Of The Light Underworld - Ash Anderson gets chosen to be a underworld protector when the Dark Underworld starts to plan raids on not only Earth, but all over the universe too. Season 1 # My Father, My Reaper - When Count Maurice takes his father's soul, Ash must journey to get it back # Ash Meets Monroena - Masharu gives Ash a guide bird # The Black Mist Is Coming - A black mist Turns Everyone Into Zombies, With The Exception Of Jasper, Ash must stop the mist # Ocean Loch - An Loch Ness Monster-like demon has been terrorizing the visitors, Ash must put a stop to it # The Blind Shall Inherit - Jasper becomes blind after a demon spewed dust in his eyes, Ash and the others must find a cure # The Red Gas - The red gas is expanding inside him # The Takeover - Count Maurice takes over Ash's body, Prisilla must get him out # Innocent Little Girl - A half dark underworld demon/human wants to be friends with Ash # Cheer up, Ash - Ash goes into a deep depression after finding out Turu does not want to be friends with him (Which was a prank), Turu must apologize to him # Clone Madness - After Ash makes a clone of himself, the clone goes on a crazy rampage, Ash must destroy it. # Ashes To Ashes - After Being Covered With His Late Uncle Brady's Ashes, Ash absorbs his spirit and becomes fat. # Playing With Fire - Ash Achives Fire Manipulation And Must Learn To Control It # The Ritual - On Halloween, Ash Must Get His Shapeshifting Powers # Dark Underworld Ash Part 1 - A Group Of Dark Underworld Protectors, Posesses Ash And Turns Him Into A Dark Underworld Protector # Dark Underworld Ash Part 2 - Prisilla And The Others Must Bring Ash To Normal # The Black Moon Rises - TBA # Sister, Sister - TBA # You Are You - TBA # House Rocked - TBA # Human/Demon - TBA # My Third Eye?! - TBA # Mortality Trevor - TBA # I'm A What? - TBA # Fight For Earth (Part 1) - Ash Notices Everyone Has Been Turned Into Stone And Has No Choice But Unveil His Secret # Fight For Earth (Part 2) - Ash's Family, Now, Has Been Turned To Stone, Now Ash Must Travel To The Pyramid. # Fight For Earth (Part 3) '(Season Finale) '- With His Friends Now Turned To Stone, Will Ash Save The Earth? Season 2 # The Sickness Is Painful - Jasper Gets A Very Life-Threatening Sickness And Ash Must Find A Cure For Him (NOTE: This is the most disturbing and sad episode) # Stuck In A Dream - TBA # The Blood Moon Werewolf - During The Lunar Eclipse, Ash turns into a werewolf # Monroena's A Human?! - Monroena, wanting to go with Ash, Transforms Into A Human Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 (Final Season) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Time Is Nearing Part 1 '- After Years Of Slumber, Count Maurice Summoned Count Roxas, His Father, And Put A Darkness Over Earth, Ash Journeys To Stop This Madness # 'Stop This Madness (Time Is Nearing Part 2) '- Ash Battles Count Roxas But He Is Too Powerful, Ash Has No Choice But To Give Up, Leaving Count Maurice To Finally Take Over The World # 'Only The Brave (Time Is Nearing Part 3) '- Prisilla And The Others Convinces Ash To Keep Fighting No Matter How Powerful Count Roxas Is, Inspired By This Ash Keeps Fight For Earth # 'Beware The Black Heart (Time Is Nearing Part 4) '- While Fighting Count Roxas Again, Ash Gets Blasted In The Heart By The Dark Death, A Move That Kills Light Underworld Protectors # 'A Demon's Sacrifice (Time Is Nearing Part 5) '- While The Dark Death Is Slowly Taking Ash's Life Energy Away, Kaben Takes A Hard Decision And Gives His Life Energy To Ash # 'It's All Over Now (Time Is Nearing Part 6) '- It Comes Down To This, Will Ash End Count Roxas Once And For All? Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes